The Ian Folcher Chronicles: The Hunt for the Cerynitian Hind
by Silvertongue90
Summary: Life around the camp has been too quiet for Ian's liking, so when Elisha receives a quest from Apollo, he jumps at the chance to volunteer his services. Since no one else aside from Eona Pierce, daughter of Hypnos, has agreed to go she reluctantly lets him tag along. The quest is simple enough until they run into the Hunters of Artemis and find out one of their members is missing.


**Author's Note: A number of years ago I was part of this RPG Camp Half Blood group where we made up our own characters in the Percy Jackson universe. Ian and Elisha were the first two characters I created and the ones I used the most. After awhile they became so real to me that even though I haven't role played in quite some time I've never forgotten them. I toyed with the idea off and on to write a story featuring Ian and Elisha, but was never sure what to write until now.**

 **Eona also belongs to me.**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter One: It's All Annabeth's Fault (Also Introducing Me)

It was a dark and stormy night...the day I died.

Okay, so maybe I didn't die and maybe it wasn't even a dark or stormy night. I did get your attention though, right? I've heard the first sentence should always grab the readers attention.

Percy Jackson says I need to add a warning at the beginning of my story like he did because we don't want any demigods knowing who they are prematurely. So if this story makes you feel something and yada, yada, ya, then don't read this and go back to your normal lives. There. Now that's out of the way we can get to the less boring parts.

It was Annabeth who came up with the torturous suggestion we should chronicle our lives so that when we all died painful deaths, some poor sucker in the future could read our epic memoirs and be inspired or something. I'm a little fuzzy on the details since I wasn't really paying attention at the time because I was too busy helping the Stoll brothers install a cool looking gadget we swiped from Cabin 9 underneath the pool table. It had this wicked awesome flame thrower, a grappling hook, and really sharp knives. I have no idea what those bozos from Cabin 9 were going to use it for, but Travis, Connor and I had a few ideas.

Speaking of which, we kind of forgot to turn it on. Note to self, go to the Big House and turn it on before Chiron wakes up.

Chiron obviously thought Annabeth was a genius because next thing I know I'm being forced to write all this down. He legit deserves to have his tail set on fire in the morning.

Guess I should start with my name. I'm Ian Folcher son of Hermes and Shelly Folcher.

My mom loves me, I suppose. She did save me once from being drowned by my Aunt Mathilda when I was a baby. My aunt's one of those religious nuts that belong to some weird new age cult that like to make up the rules as they go and they detest 'heathen gods'. So, naturally when she found out who my father was she declared me a demon spawn and promptly tried to drown me.

Maybe my mom was partially sober that night or felt a twinge of something for me because she made Aunt Mathilda stop and promised they would raise me to be a good church going boy. I remember getting dragged to her worship meetings before I could even walk where people would gather around me and scream to the heavens to cast the demon out of me.

Shortly before my twelfth birthday it became too dangerous for me to stick around anymore with all the monsters stalking me and my mom sent me here to Camp Half Blood where I spend my summers. I would rather stay here all year long, truth be told, but every year at the end of summer my mom asks me if I'm coming home and every year like a big dummy I say yes.

Whenever I go home my aunt and some of the members of her organization are usually waiting for me and I have to undergo this stupid purification ritual that they totally made up to cast the demon out of me.

Okay, now that I've completely bored you all to death about my life story we can get on to the part where I go on an awesome quest, save the day, and heroically almost die. Oh, and I play the prank of the century on Elisha.


End file.
